Love Doctor
by Piper -loves you
Summary: House and his team have a new mystery case, but what can they do when the patient cares more about the affairs of hospital employees than her own health?
1. Band Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any related characters.  
Title: Love Doctor  
Pairings: A little bit of everything. Really.  
Summary: House and his team have a new mystery case, but what happens when the patient cares more about the affairs of the hospital employees than she does her own health?

* * *

"No way!"

"Come ON guys. Let's run it from the top. Trunk's in two days." The singer grinned, the guitarist nodded, and the drummer sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Do we really need to? We've already run through it..." she trailed off, noticing the looks her band-mates were giving her. "Alright, alright, let's go." She cocked her head at the guitarist, who nodded, before she counted off the start of the song.

Counting off the beat on the snare, she waited for the big fill that signaled the end of the intro. It came, and she began playing in earnest, hearing Maya singing the first verse. CRASH! She winced at the cymbal hit, feeling the pain the noise had caused reverberate through her head. Next measure- CRASH! This time, the pain actually caused her to drop the beat. Megan, the guitarist, was the first to stop playing. Everyone else followed suit soon afterward. "You okay, D?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. It usually took them at least twice as long to mess up.

"Yeah, fine." The drummer nodded, "Sorry guys, my bad." She sighed heavily, "let's pick it back up at the chorus?"

She counted them off, and the music began again. This time though, it was accompanied by a low humming sound in her ears. She frowned, but was determined to keep going this time. The noise kept increasing until she could barely make out the singer's words.

_"Good eye sniper, now I'll shoot, you run. The words you scribbled on the walls, the loss of friends you didn't have."_

CRASH! Wince.

_"I called you when the time was right. Are you in, or are you out?"_

She was starting to get dizzy, but she shook it off. It had been happening lately.

But now...she couldn't feel her hand?

_"Bye bye beautiful..."_

She watched in slow motion as the stick fell from her hand, and hit the floor.

She froze, and stared down at the hand that had committed the offense.

"Andi, what's wrong?" Meg set her guitar down and made her way around the drum set.

didn't respond, she just continued to stare, unmoving.

The other girl reached out, placing a hand on her friend's arm, "Hey, Andrea. It's okay. Tell me what's going on?"

Still no response. By now everyone was freaking out. "Oh my god! Meg, look! She's bleeding!"

True enough, a stream of blood was trickling out of the drummer's ear, making its way down the side of her face.

"Shit. Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

A/N- Woo! First House MD fan fiction, but I think I got the characters pretty well. Except Taub maybe. I don't know...well, anything about him. Anyways!

This is going to be pretty much in episode format.


	2. Interesting

Smack! Thump. Smack! ! Thump. Smack!

...thump?

The perfect cycle of throw, bounce, catch, repeat, was shattered as the ball was intercepted on its way back. The man's gaze made way to whoever had so rudely interrupted him. He was met by a spectacular view of Cuddy's cleavage, just about at his eye-level too.

"Cuddy!" He exclaimed, "to what do I owe this horror?" The dean of medicine, Lisa Cuddy, just rolled her eyes.

"You have a patient, House." She held out the file towards him, but he made no move to take it.

"Is it **interesting**?" He demanded, making a face.

Cuddy smiled wryly, "Oh, I think you'll like her. Trust me."

Cuddy's tone of voice only served to make House more suspicious. "Symptoms?" He demanded.

"Twenty-one year old female. Presents with no visible symptoms, but was admitted for what seems to have been an absence seizure, accompanied by bleeding from her left ear." Cuddy summarized.

"Sounds neurological. Did you get an MRI?" So far, this sounded like a typical case. Nothing new or exciting. No rare disease to diagnose, just a regular old seizure.

"No masses or lesions, no visible cause for the bleeding."

"...Interesting." House snatched the file out of Cuddy's hands, and leaning heavily on his cane, made his way down to the patient's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her sitting up in the hospital bed, humming to herself, and drumming on her knees. Her dark hair spilled messily into her face, and she had neither seen nor heard him enter, and for a moment, he toyed with the option of poking her with his cane. Eventually he dismissed the idea, and settled for greeting her exceptionally loudly. "Hi!" He half-shouted, causing the girl to jump, and make a loud squeaking noise. "I'm Doctor House," he continued, "and I'll be saving your life today." He made his way over to her bedside, fully prepared to interrogate her, when she laughed. Not happily, either. It was a sarcastic, hollow sound.

"Who said my life needs saving?" She stared up at him through the black bangs that almost completely obscured her vision. Her bright green eyes met his icy blue ones for a moment before House responded.

"What, you don't think that you're WORTH saving?" He asked rhetorically. "Did mommy and daddy not spoil you enough?" She dropped his gaze fro a moment, and House noted that he had hit a nerve with the patient. When she locked eyes with him again, not even a second later, her gaze had at least tripled in intensity. "Or!" House continued, ignoring the patient's feeble attempt to express her anger, or whatever other emotion she may be feeling, "It could be that you don't think anything is wrong." He leaned forward slightly, as though he was going to share a secret with her, "but seizures don't just happen for no reason. Especially when accompanied by bleeding. Out of your ear."

The patient rolled her eyes, and tossed her head to clear her vision. "So, what. You think I'm dying?"

House shrugged, "It's a very real possibility. Your brain doesn't just BLEED for no reason."

"Alright then," The patient conceded with a sigh, "What's wrong with me?"

House didn't hesitate before responding "I have no idea," standing, and limping out of the room. Andrea stared after him, her expression unreadable. House poked his head back into the doorway, "but I'll put my best people on it. They'll be here...eventually."

Andi didn't bother watching him leave this time, instead, turning her attention the the television. _'He was...interesting.' _She thought, flipping through the channels. She figured she would have a decent wait before Dr. House's "people" made an appearance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First real chapter: done!

It's kind of short again, which I apologize for. They'll get longer after this! I promise!

Anyways, reviews are awesome. They help motivate me. x3

Let me know which pairings you want to see...slash, femmeslash, het. I'll try to work them in.


	3. Differential

Disclaimer: Still don't own House.  
Pairings: None this chapter.  
A/N: I'm not a doctor, so the medical stuff? Probably wrong. I did try though!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House burst through the glass door of the diagnostics department, causing his team (who had been busy doing only medically relevant things, of course) to jump.

"We," he tossed the file onto the table, "have a case."

Taub grabbed the file and began reading, with Thirteen looking over his shoulder, while Kutner watched expectantly as House made his way to the white board.

"So," he began, uncapping the black marker, "What explains and absence seizure," he scrawled the words on the board in his messy handwriting, " and bleeding, from the brain, out of the ear." House finished writing, and turned to face his team. "Go!"

"Meningitis." Taub suggested, looking up from the file.

Thirteen shook her head, "No. No fever, or rash, seizures only present in the later stages."

Kutner spoke next, "Just because the blood came from the ear, doesn't mean it's from the brain. Could be an inner ear problem?"

"Could be cancer- Paraneoplastic Syndrome would explain the seizure, and the bleeding." Foreman suggested, glancing at the file.

House nodded, adding the options to the white board. "What else."

"What was she doing when she had the seizure? It could have just been oxygen deprivation." A quick glance at the file shot down the idea, "Band practice." Taub supplied, shaking his head, "besides, that doesn't account for the blood."

"Her blood sugar was slightly elevated, that could have caused the seizure." Kutner mused, taking the file, "or it could be diabetes."

"That still doesn't explain the bleeding. Could be a parasite."

"Infection," the idea was shot down, "Can't be. No elevated white count."

"Viral encephalitis."

"Or auto-immune."

"What if the seizure wasn't really a seizure?" Kutner asked, looking around the room.

House raised an eyebrow, and waited for the young doctor to continue.

"It could have been cataplexy. No one who witnessed her seizure has any medical experience, and cataplexy can be mistaken for seizures, easily. She could have Narcolepsy." He finished, looking pleased with himself.

House, however was frustrated. "Well, if that's the case, we've gone from two symptoms, to one and a half." He wrote cataplexy on the board with a big question mark next to it, "we need to find out if she's been having trouble sleeping. If it's Narcolepsy, she'll have insomnia, and sleep walking, talking, well, just about anything." He paused, "There's also no cure. We'll do a polysomnogram on her tonight, but for now, more ideas."

"Could have been trauma. Has she had any head injuries lately?" House just shrugged.

"Don't we have her medical history?"

"Oh yeah! Knew I was forgetting something." House feigned frustration, "someone should probably do that."

"It could be TTP," Thirteen interjected, "It fits the symptoms. Including the fact that she's not exhibiting any right now."

"Good!" House nodded, "Taub, go run blood tests, check for parasites, bacteria, and broken platelets. Kutner, you check for viruses that attack the nervous system, specifically encephalitis. Thirteen, you go talk to the patient. Get her medical history, and ask her if she's pregnant. Also find out if she has any family history of seizures, or cancer." He paused for a moment, "Or both."

Foreman cleared his throat, and House shifted his gaze to the neurologist, "Oh, right. Hmm, you go round up her band-mates, see if this has happened before, or if any of them are sick."

His team left, and House limped into his office, flopping unceremoniously into his chair, and grabbing his PSP off his desk. There was no better way to pass time...well, internet porn was a close second, but video games won in the end.

* * *

Hmm, I'm not so sure about this chapter. It's mostly medical stuff. 99.9% actually. D:  
I did my research though! So hopefully it's pretty accurate.

Also, I lied about this update being longer. Damnit.  
But hey, you're getting two updates in the same day, that's gotta count for something, right?

Again, review and let me know which pairings you want to see.


	4. Damn machines!

"You think I'm WHAT?!" The patient exclaimed, taken aback.

"Pregnant." Thirteen confirmed, nodding.

"No." The patient shook her head violently, "no, no, no, no, noooo. I can't be pregnant."

Thirteen cocked her head, "well, have you been experiencing any dizziness or nausea lately?" She inquired.

"Um, dizziness, yeah, but-"

"And when's the last time you had your period?" Thirteen asked, making a note on her clipboard.

"Three months ago...but listen-"

Thirteen cut her off again, in light of the information the patient had just given her, she was sure of her diagnosis. Unless... "Are you a virgin?" she inquired, glancing up at the patient, who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like I'd be a virgin?" She kept a straight face for a few seconds, before her facade of seriousness faltered, and she laughed.

Thirteen allowed herself to laugh along, it had been a long week, and she could use a break from all of the intensity. Not that she didn't like her job, but this had been an extraordinarily depressing week; the team had lost two patients. Three now, in the past month. It was taking a toll on all of them.

"No," she conceded, "it looks like you could have just about any boy you'd want."

Gabi grinned, a flirtatious, slightly lopsided smile. It made her look years younger than the pensive expression she'd worn since she was admitted. "And what about girls?" she asked softly, cocking her head, and leaning forward slightly.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, and paused before responding, "if that's what you're interested in, then I'm sure." Her tone was strictly professional, if not a little cold.

Gabi's smile faltered for a split-second, 'Ouch. Shot down.' She pursed her lips, 'I would've bet anything she was at least bi.' She hesitated a moment, before she sighed. Her eyes dropped to the uncomfortable hospital bedding, and she sighed. "Hmm," she hummed softly, the sound resonating through her chest, "Yeah, it is. I'm not into boys. At all." She admitted, in a voice that nearly qualified as monotone. She picked at the starched white sheets, still examining them as if they were the most interesting thing in the room, as opposed to the gorgeous doctor. "It's how I know I'm not pregnant," she offered with a small shrug.

Thirteen nodded, "fair enough." She had noticed the sudden shift in mood from the patient, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. She could empathize with the girl; it was obvious that she was somewhat uncomfortable with the admission. But as a doctor, she needed to remain professional. "I'd still like to draw some blood, though, just to be sure." She made her way to the white cabinets to gather the necessary supplies, as her patient groaned in protest.

"Look- I've never slept with a guy. Hell, I've only ever even KISSED two boys!" She sat up straighter, staring at Thirteen, who had obtained the supplies and had begun making her way back to the girl's bedside.

They locked eyes for a moment before Thirteen relented. "Okay, you win," she held up her hands, palms outward as a sign of surrender, "but we will need to draw blood soon anyways."

Andrea frowned, "been there, done that." Her tone was passive, bored.

Thirteen offered a sympathetic smile, "I know. But we're going to need more samples. We aren't sure what's wrong yet, and Dr. House wants us to run, well, a lot of tests. They'll help us narrow down the cause of your seizure."

Andi rolled her eyes, a half-smile playing at her lips, "I'm a medical mystery then, eh?"

Thirteen smiled, "that's why you're with us. Those are the only cases my boss will even consider taking."

The patient stared at Thirteen for several moments, watching her. It made the woman uncomfortable-- she could tell by the way she began shifting her weight with increasing frequency. "You should smile more," was the simple statement.

"Excuse me?" Thirteen questioned, not sure of what she had heard.

"You have an amazing smile. It makes you so much more attractive." The younger woman added, matter-of-factly. She wasn't trying to flirt anymore; it was just a statement of fact.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow at the comment, and then smiled as her patient's expression transitioned from one of confidence, to a look of pure horror. She backtracked as quickly as she could. "Shit. I'm sorry...shit. That came out really wrong; I didn't mean it- well I did, but not the way it sounded! You're really pretty, even when you frown, which you shouldn't do so much, you know, but you've got a great smile. When you smile, you're gorgeous...more than that even. Your whole face lights up, and, and...argh, I'm sorry!" By the time she had finished her rant, Andi was blushing, and out of breath, which wasn't surprising, since she had neglected to breathe while she had been talking.

Thirteen gave the dark-haired girl a confused, but still dazzling, smile. "Don't worry about it," she dismissed with a wave of her hand, as she approached the patient's bed, needle and vials in hand. She set the supplies down, and sat in the chair closest to the bed, but found it to still be too far away, so she stood again, and brought it right up to the bedside.

Andrea was chewing her lower lip, and looked close to tears.

Thirteen bit her own lip for a moment, before placing her hand over Andi's, trying to be comforting. "It's going to be okay, we'll figure out what's wrong with you," she assured, and the nodded absently. Her gaze was fixed on the hand holding hers. She couldn't help but compare the two, now that they were side by side. Dr. Hadley's hands were so…perfect. Her fingers were long, and slender, ending in perfectly manicured nails, and the skin was soft, and smooth. It was a striking contrast to her own hands, which were covered with calluses and scars from her many years as a drummer and guitarist. Several fingers were crooked, bearing the telltale marks of breaks that hadn't healed just quite right.

She returned the beautiful doctor's smile half-heartedly, and withdrew her hand, shaking her head. What a buzz kill. "I'm sorry," she murmured, tilting her head forward, just far enough that her dark hair spilled onto her face, her eyes becoming hidden behind her bangs. "I'm not normally like this." Andrea explained, running her fingers through her bangs, brushing them off to the side, only to shake her head, letting the hair fall back into place over her eyes.

Thirteen frowned slightly, "what do you mean?"

Andi bit her lip for a second, "I dunno." She shrugged, and exhaled sharply, "I'm not usually so…spastic. Or bipolar." Her disdain was evident on her pale features. "My mind's been…racing, lately, you know?" She frowned, "I've got too many thoughts all of a sudden, and they're moving too fast for me to sort them all out." She paused again, "mood swings too."

Thirteen lapsed into thought as she listened to the younger girl's explanation. Could this be a symptom? Probably. Definitely. It would mean neurological problems. '_The mood swings could mean she's having hormonal problems though.' _Something in her ovaries, maybe? Since she wasn't ovulating, it made sense…maybe. Thirteen's frown deepened. She wasn't an endocrinologist. Nor were any other members of House's team.

In fact…Thirteen couldn't remember meeting a single endocrinologist in the time she had been working at PPTH. They certainly didn't have an Endocrinology department.

_'Well, there is one person,'_ Thirteen mused, _'But she's the one person House would never call for a serious consult. Damn.' _She also knew that House would think she was going over his head if she were to call Dr. Cuddy herself, but…

"Dr. Hadley?" a soft voice cut into her musings. She looked sharply up from her clipboard, and towards the source of the voice. As she met the patient's startling green gaze, she noted that the girl immediately diverted her attention elsewhere. Namely the glass wall of the room. Thirteen blinked a few times, allowing herself a moment of confusion.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized for the third time within minutes. Her voice was sincere, and she sounded far guiltier than she should have.

"Don't apologize," Thirteen instructed her softly. "That was me, I shouldn't have zoned out there." She hadn't been kidding about the mood swings; this girl was an emotional wreck!

Andrea inclined her head slightly, in what Thirteen took to be a nod, but otherwise, showed no signs of having heard the doctor. "Andrea?" she inquired, and the girl in question mumbled something incoherent in response, still refusing to face the slightly older woman.

Thirteen bit her lip, partially in sympathy and partially in frustration, as she tried to decipher the dark-haired girl's comment. She came up blank, and decided to try again. "Andrea," she repeated, and not being quite sure how to handle the situation, reached out and took the patient's hand between her own two.

The beeps emanating from the stat monitor connected to the patient's finger sped up significantly, and when Andi turned to face her after several moments, she was blushing furiously. "Andi," she mumbled softly, not meeting Thirteen's gaze.

"I'm sorry?" Thirteen cocked her head slightly, not understanding.

"Andi…is fine." She elaborated, facing Thirteen, but looking past her, rather than at her. 'Damn machine,' she thought, thoroughly embarrassed. She noticed, however, that Dr. Hadley had yet to move her hand. She quirked an eyebrow at the brunette as she waited for a response, the blush receding a bit. She was unaware that the gesture would go unnoticed due to her hairstyle, though.

"Well then, Andi," Thirteen began with a small smile, "I'm going to go talk to my boss, and let him know that you're not pregnant."

Andi finally made eye contact with her doctor, and her expression was obviously worried. Thirteen have her hand a soft squeeze, "I'll be back soon. I do still need to get your medical history, and I'm going to bring another doctor in for a consult." She finished speaking, and released Andi's hand, who simply smiled and nodded.

As Thirteen left, Andrea sighed, running her fingers through her hair again. It was a bad habit of hers. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. It seemed she had a lot to think about: the infamous Dr. House and his enigmatic team of doctors, the drop-dead gorgeous Dr. Hadley, the huge show she was supposed to be playing at later this week, and whatever it was that was, according to House, probably killing her. Sweet.

* * *

Without the author's notes, this chapter officially makes up over half of the story!  
Anyways, reviews would be amazing. I personally think Thirteen is acting more like Cameron than herself. What do you guys think?  
Also, let me know what pairings you want, and I'll try to work them in.


End file.
